The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
The evolution in the power and affordability of mobile computing devices has included the release of computing devices including enhanced user interface technologies, such as enhanced interactive displays. For example, three-dimensional display for usage on mobile devices and computers are in development. Some three-dimensional displays provide an autosteroscopic three-dimensional effect, which allows a user to perceive a three-dimensional image without using three-dimensional glasses. However, while such three-dimensional displays may provide a “wow” factor to users and have been used for some gaming and movie applications, to date there has been a lack of development of user interface technology leveraging user interactions with a three-dimensional display.